Lord Luthor
by CallistaSky
Summary: Just read...a summary will give too much away


Title: Lord Luthor  
  
Author's Note: I have no clue if there is a point to this…as a matter of fact, I don't know what the plot is. It's writing itself so you'll be as surprised as I am. LoL, probably a revelation. Read and let me know what you think but give me a break, I wrote this in one day. One last final thought, I can't get my spell check to work so there are some spelling errors, sorry. ;)  
  
  
He stared at the wall, lost in thought. The spandex clad freak had once again dashed his plans into the ground, destroying yet another week's worth of plotting. But he had escaped with no proof against him, he always did. And this angered the alien superhero.   
  
The corners of Lex Luthor's mouth twitched slightly upward into a smile. It was a small victory over Superman, but a victory none the less. And seeing him twitch with anger at having to let his nemesis go free without so much as a slap on the wrist was somewhat satisfying. It gave him a new sense of power. Sure, he was one of the wealthiest men alive, owned half of Metropolis, and could easily take anything or anyone he so desired. But how many could lay claim in being the sole reason for making the most powerful man on earth feel helpless?   
  
A scowl replaced the smile upon his lips. Helpless Superman may feel now, but Lex knew when to stop pushing his luck. Sooner or later the brainless fool would find something to hold ground in the court and Lex was sure that once in jail, Superman would make sure that that's where he'd remain. And so he was back to square one: how to dispose of Superman once and for all. Ever since his arrival a year ago he had made plot after plot in creating the aliens demise. Each time he had evaded death and escaped, whether by brute force or by sheer luck Lex was not sure.   
  
Kryptonite had proven utterly useless. True, it had caused Superman a few wonderfully agonizing moments of pain, but it failed in fulfilling its ultimate purpose.   
  
Lex sat up, blinking as a thought crossed his mind. In all his attempts at disposing of the flying pest he had tried to kill him with well thought out and logical plans. Perhaps if he were to play the game Superman's way, justly and without much thinking involved, he'd be rid of him for good. He grinned, brushing a hand lightly through his hair. It would be risky but what joy was there in life with not taking a risk or two?  
  
********  
  
Clark Kent absentmindedly reached for his coffee mug and brought it to his lips as he watched his stunningly beautiful partner from across the room as she worked. He choked with disgust as he swallowed some of the luke-warm liquid.  
  
"Easy, CK," Jimmy Olsen laughed from behind him, clapping his shoulder knowingly. "If Lois were to catch you staring at her, you'd have a lot more to worry about than bad coffee."  
  
Clark set down the offending cup and puffed his chest out slightly with indignation. "Who says I was staring at Lois? I'm thinking about my new assignment."  
  
Jimmy laughed again, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, CK. But just take my advice, be careful around her."  
  
"Am I really that obvious?" Clark asked his friend, frowning.  
  
"To everyone but Lois." Jimmy replied, smiling. "Just keep in mind what I said. She may be small but she packs one hell of a punch."  
  
"Jimmy! In here, now!" Perry White, the editor and chief of the Daily Planet, called out from his office.  
  
All humor washed from the young man's face. "I gotta go, I'll see you later, CK!" He turned and scrambled off to the back office.   
  
Clark barely heard him, his attention back on his partner. Was it really that obvious on how he felt for her? He watched as Lois bent over her desk, reaching for something to wards the back and thus giving him a rare view of her bare leg; his face flushed red. Yes, he supposed he was obvious. And he doubted she was unaware of his attraction to her. More like she chose to ignore it in favor of her caped god in tights.  
  
Clark bit his lip. What did she see in his creation anyway? Superman did spend some time with her, true. But no more than a few minutes at a time and those were mostly spent on rescuing her from some life threatening situation or another. Clark on the other hand was there for her day or night as a friend who was always willing to lend her a shoulder to cry on or someone to watch movies with late at night. But of course Clark wasn't the object of millions of women's fantasies, Superman was.  
  
He retreated back to his desk, resisting the urge to kick the thing out the window. He was being unfair to Lois again. True, Superman was lusted after by half the world's female population, but he should realize that Lois wasn't as shallow as they. Why would she want a country hack from nowheresville if she had a Superhero drop by her apartment every other day just to "say hi" or "check up on her?"  
  
Clark was pulled from his musing as his superhearing kicked in. A familiar male voice was calling out for help. Instantly his hand went to his tie, loosening it as he fled to the stairwell. As much as he may despise his creation, he knew that the world needed Superman. And if Lois couldn't see past the suit, he would have to deal with it later. For now his powers were needed. Without hesitating further, Clark spun into the suit and took to the air, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.  
  
********  
  
Lex tapped his foot impatiently. If there was one thing he hated more than Superman it was being forced to wait for others, especially while waiting in the rain. He'd called out twice now and still no sign of the familiar red and blue figure. But the sooner this was over with, the sooner he'd be rid of all opposition.   
  
He surpressed a shudder of anticipation as he glanced over the buildings ledge. The plan was so utterly simple in design and yet could have deadly consequences. If Superman suddenly chose to go apathetic the outcome could go badly for Lex's part. But if Superman did the annoyingly noble thing, which he most likely would, the reward would be great.   
  
A low boom from above made him look up. Hovering a few feet above the roof, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, was his archenemy.  
  
"What is it now, Luthor? Have more Kryptonite hiding around somewhere?" the superhero asked, unimpressed.   
  
Luthor surpressed a grin. "Nothing of the sort, Superman. It hurts me that you don't trust me."  
  
Superman snorted, rolling his eyes. "You are the last human being I would ever trust."  
  
"Even so Superman, I am about to put my utmost trust in you." Luthor took a deep breath, and to Superman's amazement, jumped from the ledge of the building.  
  
It took several unnerving seconds for the Man of Steel to react, but he finally swooped down to pluck his enemy from the jaws of death. "What kind of game are you pulling now, Luthor?" Superman asked, floating him back up to the roof. "I should have let you fall."  
  
Lex twisted uncomfortably from where Superman gripped him on the arms. "Let me go!"  
  
"Gladly." Superman dropped him none to gently ontop of the roof.   
  
Lex acted quickly, pulling a mask of pure fear over his face. The rain plastered his black hair over his face, making him seem more pathetic and frightened. "Please, leave me alone!"  
  
Superman frowned, puzzled at his reaction. "What?"  
  
"Stay away!" Lex pushed himself back, his eyes wide with fear. Inwardly he was laughing with joy. The alien was truly all brawn and no brains. "Don't hurt me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Superman floated down onto the roof, taking a step towards him. Unsure what else to do, he reached a hand out to touch Luthor's shoulder. The same instant his hand made contact with the other man's skin, a bolt of lightning pierced the air and hit the superhero square in the shoulders. Both men yelped in surprise as the blue current passed through their bodies, sending waves of pain throughout their limbs.  
  
After what seemed like hours of burning agony, Superman was finally able to pull away. Shaking his head with confusion, he looked back as his nearly unconscious enemy. Luthor was slumped against the side of the ledge, slightly burnt but still alive. After making sure he'd stay that way, Clark lifted off into the air. He'd had enough of being around his enemy, the mere sight of the man made his skin crawl. If the gods decided he'd die of hypothermia it wasn't his problem, he already saved him once today and that was more than he deserved.  
  
Shaking his head once more, he turned back to the direction of the Daily Planet and took off, not looking back.  
  
********  
  
His skin itched as if a million ants were walking all over him. The fiery pain of the lighting had now died to a dull ache throughout his body. That was definitely not part of his plan.   
  
Blinking back the water from his eyes, Lex forced himself to focus on where he was. Everything had been going so well up until the lighting had hit Superman by sheer coincidence. He smiled slightly, remembering the look of pain on the superhero's face. He may have been hurt as well but it was well worth it if his enemy also felt the searing pain of the lightning.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he gripped the ledge tightly and hoisted himself back to his feet. He frowned as a large hunk of the side crumbled off into his hand. "Someone will pay for using such cheap materials," he mumbled silently to himself as he limped towards the door that led into the building. "Now to see if the cameras I paid for worked."   
  
********  
  
Clark tapped his desk with a pencil, deep in thought. The whole encounter with Luthor left him feeling drained and jittery. Though every meeting with him left him weary, this time seemed worse. And as for why Luthor felt compelled to call out for help only to jump off the side of the building, he had no idea.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Clark!"  
  
Clark jumped with surprise, the pencil snapping in two in his hand. "What? Did you say something?"  
  
Lois scowled at her partner from where she was perched on his desk. "No, I've been only talking to myself for the past ten minutes."  
  
Clark smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"No, not really. Now what was it you were saying?"  
  
Lois handed him a folder with a page paperclipped to the front of it. Various words were highlighted on it here or there. "This is all the information Jimmy or I could find on Dr. Morris, the supposed doctor who killed his patients for an experiment. The front sheet is a list of his victims."  
  
Clark looked it over, uninterested. "And what are we to do with that?"  
  
"Well, the police can't figure out how he did it. Perry feels that there's a story in here." Lois paused, looking her partner over. "You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired today." He forced a smile for her. "And I really don't feel like doing this."  
  
Lois stood from his desk. "You must be sick then, you're as devoted to your job as I am. Go home and get some sleep, I'll take care of this story."  
  
Clark started to protest but stopped. What point was there in staying if his mind would refuse to let him concentrate? "That doesn't seem like a bad idea, you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
Lois laughed lightly. "Clark, I've been working on my own long before you showed up. Now get out of here."  
  
He smiled, rising from his seat. "Yes Ma'am." He bowed mockingly. "Anything you command will be done."  
  
"Out with you," Lois said, kicking him lightly in the leg.  
  
Clark laughed and headed towards the elevator. The time off would give him time to think about what happened with Luthor and get back some of his energy.  
  
********  
  
Lex stopped the tape and smiled. It was amazing what a few minutes of editing could do. Within an hour Superman will be exposed as a heartless, cold-blooded creature and be forced to hang up his cape. Riots were sure to break out as mass panic over the Man of Steel's sudden violent mood swing became known. It was all too perfect.  
  
Grinning happily to himself, Lex ejected the tape and cradled it lovingly to his chest. How amazing that something so small could be worth so much. "You will regret the day you came to earth, Superman." Luthor promised, slamming his hand down on a nearby table. To his amazement, it broke in two.   
  
Lex blinked. Either someone was trying to pull a fast one on him by buying cheap furniture and building materials or…he reached for the table leg and tore it off effortlessly. Or he had Superman's strength.  
  
He looked at the useless hunk of wood in his hand in awe. There was only one sure way to test his theory out. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to float into the air. Nothing happened.  
  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated harder into flying in the air. What was it, think happy thoughts? With the tape and the possibility of newly acquired powers, Luthor was ecstatic. Still, nothing happened.   
  
He thought back to all the times he saw Superman take off. He simply bent his knees slightly and pushed off the ground. Bending his knees like the superhero, Lex mimicked his actions. And found himself crashing through the ceiling.   
  
Laughing, he willed himself to lower to the floor. Not only did he have evidence to ruin Superman's reputation forever, but now he had the ability to destroy him physically as well. At least, he will after he had some fun and time to practice his new abilities first.  
  
Dusting the plaster from his clothes, Luthor laughed again and hurried out the room to put step one of his plan into action.  
  
********  
  
The mention of Superman stirred Clark from his light nap on the couch. He opened his eyes to see himself on the TV screen ontop of Luthor's tower.   
  
Instantly, Clark sat up. Why was his confrontation with Luthor on the news? Reaching for the remote, Clark turned up the sound just as the newscaster came back on screen.  
  
"As you can see our city's hero seems to have had a change of heart," said the newsman, his face twisting into an expression of false sadness. "By threatening Mr. Luthor, one of our cities most prominent members, Superman has raised government concerns."  
  
Clark stood, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. This couldn't be happening!  
  
"Let's listen in to this live broadcast from the Pentagon."  
  
The screen switched to show a tall, stern looking man dressed in military uniform. He puffed out his chest, preparing for his speech. "I'm here to discuss the apparent attack made by Superman on a citizen of the United States."  
  
"Attack?" Clark nearly shouted, his hands clenching at his sides with frustration.  
  
"We can assure you that steps will be taken to ensure the safety of all US citizens. Ever since Superman made an appearance on earth our scientists have been developing a defense against his abnormal powers. We ask that you remain calm and allow us to deal with this problem. Thank you."  
  
The general walked off the screen but Clark was no longer paying attention. They thought he was a "problem" that needed to be dealt with. After all the times he had saved people he didn't know from certain doom or cities from tragedies they thought of him as a problem? He never asked for any reward in return for his heroics or even any gratitude, but he also never wanted to be scorned for helping the weak!  
  
The sound of the phone ringing gradually drew him from his musings. Idly, he picked up the receiver. "Kent."  
  
His mom's voice answered him from the other end. "Clark? Honey, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little shaken." Clark said, sighing. "I didn't threaten him, mom. As much as I would like to, I wouldn't threaten or hurt anyone."  
  
"We know, honey. But that tape looks pretty convincing. How are you going to stop this?"  
  
He closed his eyes, running his other hand through his hair. "I wish I knew. If I make an appearance as Superman I'll either cause panic or they'll use that defense they were talking about against me."  
  
"Can they even hurt you?" Martha asked, worried.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think so, but they could hurt someone else in trying to kill me."  
  
"Stay low, son," his father's voice broke in. "You and Lois should check it out more to clear your name. We'll be here for you."  
  
"Thanks dad, mom."  
  
"We love you, sweety!" Martha spoke again, trying to mask her despair. "And don't worry, you'll get out of this."  
  
Clark smiled despite the situation. "Thank you. Love you both!" He replaced the receiver back on its cradle and looked back at the TV. They were replaying the scene from ontop of Luthor's tower. Scowling, Clark switched it off. This would prove to be a challenge.  
  
********  
  
Lex Luthor laughed gleefully as the news ended. It had only been a few hours since he had been with the superhero ontop of the building and yet already his reputation was ruined. The people were fearful of what an angry alien with incredible strength would do. And if Lex wasn't careful, the government would beat him in destroying the alien before he had a chance to. And Lex didn't want that; he wanted to see Superman suffer from his own hand.  
  
Reputation, gone. Now for the next step; Lois Lane. It was pretty well known that the Man of Steel and the nosy reporter were rather close. To see his girl in the arms of his enemy would have to be devastating. And Lex wanted to draw out Superman's pain as far as he could.   
  
Laughing again, he grabbed the phone from his desk. "Get me Lois Lane," he said into the receiver. Within a minute Lois Lane was on the other end.  
  
"Lane, Daily Planet"  
  
"Ah, Miss Lane," Lex said smoothly. "This is Lex Luthor."  
  
"Luthor?" There was a sound of papers being moved frantically and he could just picture her sitting up straighter in her chair at the mention of his name. "What can I do for you Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"I think the question is, what can I do for you?" he paused, letting his question sink in. "I'm sure you are aware of the recent attack made on me?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it an attack. Superman probably had his reasons."  
  
"I think not, Miss Lane. It is well known that he rather hates me." Lex grinned. "As I was saying, I was wondering if you would like an interview with me on my little confrontation with the Man of Steel. I know you and he are friends that is why I am contacting you, so that you may keep an open mind when writing your article. I don't want Superman to be totally put down by the media. I'm sure, like you said, he had his reasons only I'm not aware of them. Perhaps between the two of us we can figure that out?"  
  
"That's generous of you," Lois said, sounding taken aback. "Where and when would you like to meet?"  
  
"Tomorrow, noon. We'll have lunch in my tower."   
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Lex smiled and hanged up the phone. Everything was going so smoothly that he wished he had thought of it before. Soon the alien fool would be driven from the country while his girl laid in his arch nemesis' arms. It was all too perfect.   
  
Laughing, Lex jumped up quickly from his chair only to go shooting up into the ceiling again, causing another large hole to form above him.   
  
"Drat," he mumbled to himself, lowering to the plaster covered floor. "I have to stop doing that."  
  
********  
  
Clark walked into the busy newsroom of the Daily Planet, running a hand over his tired eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep all night, the events of the previous day to stressing to allow him the escape from reality. Even the sight of Lois failed to draw him from his misery. Speaking of Lois, why was she preening herself?  
  
He frowned and walked over to his partner's desk, eyeing her carefully. "Big date?"  
  
Lois jumped and turned to glare at him angrily. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that. And no, I don't have a big date. I have an interview."  
  
"An interview? Great, I'll just go let Perry know we're going and…"  
  
"I said I had an interview," Lois interrupted, snapping her compact close and returning it to her purse. "He asked to speak with me."  
  
"Oh," Clark sighed disappointedly. They were supposed to be partners but she still ran off on stories without him. "Who is it?"  
  
"Lex Luthor."  
  
His heart froze in place at the mention of the despised name. What could that monster possibly want with his partner? "Luthor? He's dangerous, Lois. You should let me go with you."  
  
"Not a chance, farmboy," Lois said, pulling her coat over her arms. "This could be the only chance we get at clearing Superman's name and I don't want to scare him off."  
  
"But Lois…"  
  
"Don't argue, I don't have time for it. He wants to see me with in an hour but I want to go early just to be safe." She started jogging towards the elevator, leaving him behind.  
  
Clark opened his mouth as if to say something more but shut it again with defeat. When Lois Lane had her mind made up, there was no turning her back.  
  
********  
  
She knew the building was big, what else would the third richest man in the world own? But this tower was monstrous. It rose above the other buildings like a giant, dwarfing its neighbors. And the inside of it was even grander.  
  
Lois sat stalk still on the lush sofa in Lex's office, feeling out of place amongst such riches and slightly unnerved at being near such a powerful man.  
  
Luthor smiled politely at her, offering her a cup of tea. "I'm glad you could make it, Miss Lane."  
  
Lois waved the offered cup off, not trusting herself to hold it without dropping it. "Call me Lois."  
  
"Lois it is then." Luthor smiled again, setting the cup on an expensive looking table. "Where should we start?"  
  
"I guess we should start for why you really called me here, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Lex. And I already told you why I ask you here, to get to the truth on why Superman attacked me."  
  
"Why would I or anyone else believe that you are worried about clearing Superman's name? Everyone knows that you and he have a difference in opinion on just about everything."  
  
Lex leaned back in his seat, watching her carefully. "That is true, I won't deny it. But I also don't want to see him hacked apart by the media. He has done so much for the world already, it would be unfair to lose him over a misunderstanding."  
  
"And that was what it was? A misunderstanding?" Lois pressed.  
  
"I'm not sure. He came to me, angry over something. And before I knew it I was falling through the air. I don't know if I was pushed or…"  
  
"He wouldn't push you," Lois interrupted, growing more impatient.   
  
"As I said, Lois, I don't know what happened. Luckily he did save me only to threaten me more, I think." Lois watched as a look of sadness crossed the man's face. "If it weren't for that bolt of lightning I'm sure I'd be dead now."  
  
Lois bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Superman was her friend and she liked to think that she knew him more than anyone else save for her partner. But this man before her seemed sincere in his fear and concern. "You said he was threatening you, what did he say?"  
  
"Only that I've gone too far, or some nonsense like that. He told me that he was growing weary of me and that it would be so easy to..." Lex choked back a fake sob. "So easy to kill me with a flick of his finger."  
  
Lois raised her eyebrow questioningly. She liked to think of herself as a good judge of character, and from what she could tell, Lex wasn't lying. The man was either a very good actor or he truly was afraid. "We'll find out what has happened."  
  
"I'm sure we will." He paused, looking her over once. "Even with the tone of our conversation as dark as this, I have enjoyed our little chat. Would you like to have dinner with me later tonight?"  
  
Lois blinked, shocked at his request. The man was the reason for Superman being shunned from society. He was also a dangerous person, or so the superhero had said. But Lex was also an attractive billionaire with power, what girl wouldn't be flattered to have gained such attention? At the very least, Lois could find out more from him, maybe give him a chance to let something slip. "All right," she said, not believing her own ears.  
  
"Excellent, I'll pick you up from work around 7?"  
  
"7…yeah."   
  
"Great, I'll be looking forward to our meeting again then," Lex smiled, rising from his seat.   
  
Lois stood as well, eyeing him carefully. What was she doing agreeing to go out with him after what he had done? But he had such sincerity in his eyes…She smiled nervously and walked out of the room, not trusting herself to look back at him.  
  
After she had shut the door, Lex allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips. The Lane woman was more beautiful in person than he had thought. Perhaps he wouldn't only use her as a pawn against Superman. But she was galatically stupid, she fell for his trap. Lex laughed again and silently thanked whatever force was kind enough to bestow this current streak of good fortune upon him.  
  
********  
  
The call for help couldn't have come at a better time. Ralph, Clark's annoying co-worker, was just in the middle of rambling on and on about how he'd like to bag Lois. A second more of listening to his ranting and Clark would have lost his temper. Not a very good thing for a man such as he to do.  
  
Making up another stupid excuse, he ran to the stairwell of the newsroom, tugging his shirt open on the way. Within seconds he was air borne.  
  
The plea was coming a few blocks away from the Planet, near a bakery he sometimes got danishes for Lois and he. In one graceful movement, Clark landed just outside the building. There he saw two men, one with a baseball bat, bickering.   
  
"What seems to be the problem here, boys?" he asked, putting as much authority into his voice as he could muster.  
  
To his shock, both men turned to look at him with horror. The guy carrying the bat dropped his weapon to the ground and began to back away. "Please," he muttered. "I was just trying to tell the man here that I needed my job! Don't hurt me!"  
  
Clark uncrossed his arms from his chest and raised his hands infront of him to show he meant no harm. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just heard the commotion and came to see if I could help."  
  
"We don't need your help here, Superman," the apparent bakery owner said bravely, though Clark could see the fear in his eyes. "Please, leave."  
  
"But the man has a weapon. He could do you harm."  
  
"He just wants his job back after I fired him," the owner said again. "And thought that maybe he could scare me into hiring him back. There is nothing wrong here, please go."  
  
Sirens wailed into life from the distance and gradually came closer. Within minutes the bakery was surrounded by squad cars. And, to Clark's dismay, all the attention seemed to be focused on him.  
  
"Superman," one of the officers called out using a megaphone. "Please step away from the civilians. We have orders to shoot if you do not comply."  
  
Clark blinked but stepped back. Bullets would not effect him normally, but he felt slightly lightheaded. A dead give away that there was Kryptonite near. "I didn't come here to hurt anyone," he called out. "Only to help."  
  
"We'll take it from here," the officer replied, his gun trained on Clark.  
  
Superman looked at the two men then to the growing crowd. His heart skipped a beat at the terror he saw on their faces. Ever since he discovered he was stronger than anyone alive he had vowed to himself that he would never abuse his powers. The fear he'd see in people's eyes would have been agony, just as it was now. "I will leave, but please don't think I ever meant anyone any harm."  
  
When they offered no reply, a very distraught and very depressed Superman took to the sky.  
  
********  
  
Clark flew to Smallville later that day. The past few days had left him more emotionally drained than he ever remembered feeling. And he knew of only one refugee to ease his troubled mind.  
  
Landing silently outside the Kent's farmhouse, he spun back into his normal Clark clothes and took a deep breath. As troubled as he was, he did not want to burden his parents. And he didn't want their pity.  
  
Slower than normal, he made his way up the porch steps to the door and knocked lightly. Martha answered, dropping the kitchen towel she had been holding to the floor at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh, Clark!" she cried happily, drawing her son into a warm embrace.  
  
To her astonishment, she felt him tremble under her grip. Pulling back slightly, she looked into his eyes to see tears threatening to fall. "Oh God. What's happened?"  
  
Clark shook his head slowly, unable to find his voice. What he had seen today was too terrible.  
  
"Come in, let's get you some pie and then you can tell us all about it," Martha persisted, tugging him inside gently.  
  
Clark followed, too distraught to do otherwise. The familiar smells of home-cooked meals surrounded, easing some of his pain. No matter what troubles faced him, he could always count on a home-cooked meal from his mother to cheer him up.  
  
His father was sitting in the kitchen already, a large piece of coconut pie before him. He looked up at the sound of their approach.  
  
"Clark?" he asked, worried by his son's troubled expression. "What is it?"  
  
"My life," Clark whispered, allowing himself to be guided onto a seat beside him.  
  
Martha quickly cut a slice of pie and placed it before her son. "What happened?"  
  
"Well," he began, picking up a fork and poking at his food with it. "Not only do I have all of the world cursing my name and fleeing from terror every time I make an appearance…"  
  
"Surely it can't be that bad," his father interrupted, nearly dropping his own fork.  
  
Clark nodded solemnly, blinking back new tears. "There's more. Lois is going out with Lex Luthor."  
  
"What!" his parents shouted simoteniously.   
  
Clark sighed and sat back giving up on the pie. "It's true. This morning she had an interview with him, which is all right except later I found out she had a date with him," he paused, taking a deep breath. "You should have seen her…preening and prepping as if Brad Pitt were coming to ask her out on a date."  
  
Martha frowned, laying a hand on his shoulder for support. "Lois is a smart woman. She'll figure out how evil that man is."  
  
"Listen to your mother, son. Lois was probably finishing up that interview of hers."  
  
"An interview that lasts two days?" Clark laughed humorlessly. "She is going to see him again tomorrow."  
  
Both of his parents stared at him, mouths nearly touching the floor. "But doesn't she know what he did to you?" Jonathan asked, shocked.  
  
Clark shook his head no. "Luthor is a sly man, very persuasive. He's so good at lying he's even persuaded Lois into believing I am evil."  
  
"That's not true, Clark. She knows you have a kind heart."  
  
"Then why is she going with him?" Clark asked almost angrily.  
  
But his parents had no response; instead they could only offer him a hug and a few meaningless words of comfort.  
  
********  
  
Clark sat slumped shouldered at his desk, watching his partner as she once again preened herself for another big date with that Satan's spawn. Her clothes were slightly more fancy than usual, and the perfume she was wearing nearly sent him through the roof…literally. But the fact remained that it was all for someone else, not him.  
  
She glanced up as the elevator doors of the Daily Planet opened. Out stepped the one man Clark least wanted to see in the universe; Luthor.  
  
He smiled brightly at her and walked down the the newsroom floor, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.  
  
"So good to see you again, Lois. You look lovely," he said cheerfully, offering her the flowers.  
  
Lois smiled brightly and accepted the gift. "Oh, Lex, they're beautiful. Let me just go tell Perry I'm going to lunch and then we can get going."  
  
Clark forced his gaze down, not wanting to see or hear any more. She was enjoying his company! After all the things he had done…Clark became suddenly aware that someone was standing beside his desk, looking down at him. Glancing up, he found Luthor watching him intently.  
  
"Something I can do for you?" he growled, wishing nothing more than to tear the man apart with his bare hands. Luthor seemed startled by his voice as he pulled his gaze up to meet Clark's eyes. Funny…he seemed shocked by something.  
  
"Ah, you must be Clark Kent," Luthor said, recovering quickly. "I've read your work and I must say I'm impressed."  
  
"That's surprising. You see, the Daily Planet only deals with honest stories, not something I'd think you were interested in," Clark replied before he could stop himself.  
  
"Clark Kent," Lois' angry voice sounded from behind him. Turning his head, he found his now very angry partner glaring at him. "What do you think you are doing being so rude to Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Sorry," Clark mumbled half-heartedly. "I suppose I don't have much patience for people who ruin good people's names."  
  
"You mean Superman," Luthor said almost a little too sadly. "I have to say I am deeply troubled by what happened to him."  
  
"You should listen to his story before you pass judgment, Clark," Lois scolded. "He has made some good points. I think Superman was just having a bad day."  
  
Clark barely heard Luthor mutter, "And they'll get worse yet." Lois apparently hadn't heard.  
  
"I have work to do here," Clark said, waving his hand over his desk. "Enjoy your lunch."   
  
Lois scowled and grabbed Luthor's arm, pulling him towards the elevator. But Lex's eyes lingered on Clark long enough to make him uncomfortable. Why was he looking at him like that?  
  
********  
  
Lex fidgeted in his seat within the opera house. After lunch he had called Perry White to inform him that Lois was interviewing him again to give them more time to bond. Last night that may have been the truth, but now it was only a step to make sure Lois was his. His thoughts were on other things.  
  
Lois was completely unaware of her companions pondering. Her eyes were glued on the stage with fascination. She had been to the opera once before and had loved it. With someone to enjoy it with, it was even more pleasing.  
  
Lex closed his eyes as his new powers activated without his bidding once again and allowed him to see through the actor's clothes. Some things even didn't want to see. But it had proven useful back at the Daily Planet. When he first looked at Clark Kent, he saw nothing but his naked body. Immediately, he willed himself to shut off the x-ray vision, not wanting to see another man naked. What gradually came into view shocked him. Instead of a business suit he had expected to see, he saw the accursed red and blue suit of Superman.   
  
Upon closer inspection of Mr. Kent's features, he discovered that it was indeed Superman who was sitting at the desk. Only years of learned self control kept him from shouting to the world who Clark Kent really was. He needed time to think out this new information before he made any rash decisions.  
  
Turning his attention back to the opera, he scowled as the actors once again danced around the stage completely nude. He instead turned his gaze to his lovely partner. If he couldn't deactivate the x-ray vision, he'd at least look at something that was pleasing to the eye.  
  
********  
  
"I just want to grab my purse and I'll be right back," Lois said, exiting Lex's limo. She pulled her coat closer around her body as a chill over took her. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fact that she was dreading to return to her place of work. True, the office was most probably empty. But there were some nights the gang stayed over to get the stories out on the stands by the next day.  
  
As the elevator drew to a stop at her floor, she held her breath. Slowly the doors opened and to her dismay, she saw that Clark, Jimmy, and Perry had remained behind to finish up the paper.  
  
They looked up at her, stopping what they were doing to stare. Lois simply jutted her chin up into the air and stormed into the newsroom. Like hell she was going to make her feel guilty for finding someone she enjoyed being with.  
  
But she found that that courage was short lived. The look on Perry's face wounded her deeply. He was like a father to her and she felt as if she disappointed him. Jimmy had a similar look, a look of betrayal.  
  
But Lois found it was the look on Clark's face that was most devastating. He didn't seem angry or disappointed, only hurt. But why would it matter to her what he felt? If he couldn't handle the fact she was dating someone, that was his problem.  
  
Clark glanced down, hiding his wounded puppy dog look from her gaze and she felt herself wanting to reach out and comfort him.  
  
"Working late?" she asked, moving to her desk to retrieve her purse.   
  
Perry nodded, moving behind Clark to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We have a paper we must stay loyal to."  
  
He said loyal to as if there was a double meaning to it. And knowing Perry, there probably was. Swallowing her guilt, she met his eyes again. "Do you want me to stay and help you out? I'm sure Lex wouldn't mind."  
  
The mention of his name made Clark look up at her again, this time with anger. "We'll be fine. Go out and enjoy your date."  
  
Lois' own temper flared to life. How dare he be angry with her for living her life? "You listen to me, farmboy," she said threateningly. "Lex is a good man who has been in a bad situation. You can't possibly blame him for Superman having a bad day, can you? He is decent and caring, unlike you."  
  
"Why thank you, my sweet."  
  
All eyes looked up to the now opened window to see the object of their discussion hovering over the floor. "Sorry I came up, but I missed you." Lex said smoothly to Lois.  
  
Clark stood, every hair on his body standing on end. Only one question kept running through his mind… "How?"  
  
Lex laughed deeply and floated closer to the stunned group. "Surely you know, Mr. Kent. It was you who gave me these powers."  
  
"What are you talking about, Luthor?" Perry shouted, stepping forward. "Get out of my newsroom."  
  
"Come now Perry, you can't tell me you don't know your star reporter's little secret, now can you?"  
  
"Secret?"  
  
"That Clark Kent is in fact, Superman." Lex smiled triumphantly at the stunned expressions from the people below him. All eyes turned to stare at Clark who could only stare up at Luthor in stunned horror.  
  
Perry broke the silence first with a long drawn out laugh. "Great shades of Elvis, boy. Clark is from Kansas, not Krypton. You're telling me this mild mannered reporter is the world's greatest superhero?"  
  
"That is persciously what I am saying," Lex said, lowering himself onto the floor infront of his prey. Quicker than the human eye could see, he reached forward and ripped Clark's shirt off, revealing the top half of the Superman suit.  
  
"Woah...CK is Superman?!" Jimmy shouted, dropping the papers he had been holding to the floor.  
  
Lois could only offer a small squeak of shock. The fact that she had been working side by side with Superman was overwhelming.  
  
"You will pay for this, Luthor," Clark said as he sighed and removed his glasses. Looking back to his colleagues, he said, "I'm sorry for lying to you all. But you have to understand I had my reasons."  
  
"First threats and now lies, is this the kind of superhero you want, Lois?" Lex asked, looking at her.   
  
"I…I…" she stuttered, unable to draw her gaze away from the exposed S shield on Clark's chest.  
  
"I too have the power to fly, to bend steel in my bare hands, to travel around the world within seconds. And I promise you I will be a greater hero than he ever was!" Lex said victoriously, raising his fist into the air. "A hero who will not lie to his people or threaten those who are weaker."   
  
And that was the truth, he had no plans in lying to the people of earth or threatening them. Once he took over the world, he'd tell his unfortunate subjects exactly what he was going to do to them and not waste time with threats.  
  
He idly wondered what they would call him…Super Lex? Lord Luthor? The possibilities were endless.  
  
"Supe…Clark has been there for us on numerous occasions," Perry said, finally finding his voice. "He's risked his life for us all more times than we can count. What makes you think you'd be any better?"  
  
"Simple, Mr. White. You don't have a choice." Lex dove forward at Clark again, slamming his fist into the unsuspecting reporter's chest.  
  
Clark flew back into the wall, knocking a large sized hole into it. Dust and debris floated down to the floor, making it hard to see where he'd fallen. But Lois could make out his form as he staggered to his feet.  
  
"Clark?" she whispered, still half in shock.  
  
Clark stumbled back out onto the newsroom floor and stopped a few feet infront of Luthor. In a blur of motion, he transformed into Superman. "That one was for free," he muttered, grabbing Lex by the collar.  
  
"Is that so, Clark?" Lex smiled as he kicked his opponent's leg, forcing him to let go.  
  
"You know," he continued, stepping closer to the now limping Clark. "You disappoint me. As much as I loathed you since I first met you I have to admit I had admired you. I thought you were some dumb but courageous being. But now I see that when you are equally matched, you are nothing more than a coward." Lex lashed out again, catching Clark squarely in the face with his fist.  
  
Once more Clark found himself flying backwards but this time managed to slow his descent before doing any more damage. Blood ran down his face to his mouth from his nose, but he was hardly aware of it. Instead, his attention was fully on his nemesis, eyes glowing with hatred.  
  
With a snarl, Clark leapt at him, knocking him to the floor. He managed to give 2 quick punches into his opponent's side before he was thrown off again.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Kent," Lex gasped, standing up again. "I knew there had to be some repressed anger lurking somewhere in that tight blue suit of yours."  
  
"This ends here," Clark growled, stepping closer.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Lex laughed and jumped forward…only to fall flat on his face. Shocked, he quickly pulled himself to his feet again. The others in the room looked at him curiously. "So I don't have the experience he does with the powers yet," he said, trying to regain some of his dignity.  
  
Clark quirked an eyebrow at him. "If that's true, come and get me."  
  
"Gladly." Again, Lex leaped at his foe. And again, he fell to the floor.  
  
Clark saw this and stepped forward, grabbing him by the collar again and dragging him into the air. "Problem?"  
  
"No, of course not," Lex lied, punching Superman in the face…only to end up crying out with pain.  
  
Clark grinned. "It seems like your powers have abandoned you. I can ensure mine have not. Jimmy," Clark glanced at the young boy. "Call the police for me, please. They'll be wanting to pick up Mr. Luthor here."  
  
"Sure thing Superman. Er…CK," Jimmy said, jogging off to do the task.  
  
Clark pushed Lex into his chair and retrieved his discarded shirt from the floor. After shredding it into strips, he used it to tie him up and make sure he'd stay put. This served a double purpose, to keep Lex in place but also to avoid the look of pain on Lois' face.  
  
But once the task was complete, he had no where else to look. "Lois, I'm sorry for having to lie to you."  
  
"Don't, Clark," she said, her voice a bare whisper. "You listened to me for over a year as I talked about your alter ego and you never said a word?" Her cheeks flushed red as if she just realized what she just said. "All that time and I was fawning over you…"  
  
Clark willed his heart to stop. She was disappointed that her hero was only a country hack. "I needed to keep my identity safe to protect the lives of my parents. And what kind of life do you expect me to lead if everyone knew I could fly and stop trains with my bare hands?"  
  
"That's not the point. You don't trust me," Lois said stubbornly.  
  
"I'd trust you with my life, Lois. But I don't gamble with other people's lives," Clark paused, sighing sadly as a new realization dawned on him. "You are a reporter, one of the best, and it is you're responsibly to tell the world the news. I think Superman's identity ranks as news. Now my parents…if anything happens to them…"  
  
"No one will know, son," Perry said calmly, placing a hand on Clark's spandex covered arm. "You're secret won't be revealed outside these walls."  
  
"What do you mean? You all know now."  
  
"Yes, and we are you're friends," Perry insisted. "I, for one, won't say anything about it."  
  
"Neither will I," Jimmy said, returning from talking on the phone.  
  
Clark glanced at Lois who was now near tears. She shook her head sadly. "I won't say anything either but it doesn't matter since Luthor knows. He won't keep his mouth shut."  
  
"So glad you remembered me," Luthor replied sarcastically.  
  
Perry glanced down at him warningly. "Who will believe him? Four against one man's word. Those odds are in our favor. Besides, he has no proof. "  
  
"I don't need proof!" Lex spat out. "I am the third richest man in the world, people will believe what I tell them."  
  
"And I run a respectable newspaper, people will believe the word of the Daily Planet," Perry replied. "Tomorrow's edition will feature an entire page on how you tricked Superman into giving you his powers and then tearing up the Daily Planet. You'll be seen as a mad man."  
  
********  
  
Lois sat back in her chair, admiring her work on the screen. The events from the previous night left her mentally exhausted, but yet she forced herself to concentrate.  
  
Clark sat down on the desk beside her, smiling sheepishly. "So, are you still mad?"  
  
Lois looked up to him, smiling at his apparent discomfort. "No, not anymore. I had all night to think about it."  
  
"Oh, so you see why I had to? I never meant to make you feel like I didn't trust you…"  
  
"It's all right, Clark, really. I was just…surprised," she paused, studying his face. "It must have been lonely for you, always having to keep your personal life hidden from others…never having someone to talk to…"  
  
Clark nodded, glancing down to the floor.   
  
"Well, from now on I want you to talk to me. I'm here for you, I always will be."  
  
He looked into her eyes, shocked. "You really mean that?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Lois seemed a bit hurt by his reaction. "I am your best friend, aren't I?"  
  
Clark smiled. "Yes, you are. You're everything I ever wanted in a friend." And more, he thought silently to himself.   
  
"So are you," Lois said, blushing.   
  
Clark coughed, breaking the uncomfortable moment and leaned closer to look at her screen. "And so Lex Luthor was taken into custody," he readout loud, " ranting and raving all the way into the back of the squad car about my partners supposed alien background. This is proof that the former owner of Lex Corps is in fact, insane, and that the Man of Steel was simply saving him after an apparent suicide attempt. It is the opinion of this reporter that we should welcome Superman back with open arms and hope that he forgives us for our shunning him from our hearts."  
  
"It sounds too corny." Lois said, frowning.  
  
"No, I like it," Clark smiled at her. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't think a simple thank you will suffice, flyboy," she said, grinning. "You owe me dinner."  
  
"I do, do I?" Clark laughed, pleased that his little revelation hadn't killed her sense of humor.  
  
"That's right," she paused, thinking. "That take out you always brought over…was it really from china?"  
  
Clark grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Could be?"  
  
"This will definitely take some getting used to," Lois said with a laugh.  
  



End file.
